digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eri Karan
|digivice=Blue and green App Drive Blue and gold App Drive Duo |age=14アプモン:キャラクター | デジモンユニバース アプリモンスターズ | 東映アニメーション |grade=8th (ep 1-26) 9th (ep 27-52) |gender=Female |height=150cmOfficial height chart |relatives=Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student |n1=(En:) Eri KarenOccasionally in the Crunchyroll English subtitles. }} is a main character in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Her Buddy Appmon is . Appearance Eri is a teenage girl with fair skin, long, wavy pink hair in several shades tied up with yellow hairties into of two ponytails, and blue eyes. She wears a blue jacket over a bare midriff white shirt, and a pink tie. She also wears jean shorts with brown attachments, black knee-high socks with pink trims, and aqua-and-hot pink sneakers. As an idol in Appliyama 470, her variation of the uniform has her dress long-sleeved, knee-length, and plated, as well as her socks being black, and reaching below the knee. Beginning at episode 35, Eri wears a midriff white tank top with blue on the sides, jean shorts with stars on them, white socks, and she keeps her sneakers. Description Eri is a lively person with a strong personality who is described as athletic. However, in reality she is very kind and a bit prone to loneliness. She is an active member of the group Appliyama 470. Her catchphrase is When she goes to stand on a chair, she removes her shoes beforehand. Etymologies ;Eri Karan (花嵐 エリ) Name used in and official romanization given by Digimon Universe App Monsters. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "flower storm". *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name. Possibly after , an early computer program. Although the software ELIZA is pronounced in Japanese, the name "Eliza" can be written as . Also from Ellie, an AI therapist software able to detect depression. Fiction Eri Karan is an and a member of Appliyama 470. Half a year prior to meeting Haru Shinkai, she was a normal schoolgirl. She always ended home alone at night because her mother worked extra shifts. One night, she was watching Izumi Kagurazaka's concert video when she found herself swept up in the idol's excitement and smiling. She then discovered an App Drive in a crane machine on her way home, which asked her if she had anyone she wanted to see smile. Deciding she wanted to see everyone smile, she said yes and became Buddies with , also beginning her journey to becoming an idol. During this time, she hid away her Buddy. During the audition for Appliyama 470, Eri became nervous and unable to answer the judges' question. Kagurazaka, who was also overseeing the audition, commented on Eri's catchphrase, telling her impact was important. Eri then became confident, stood on the chair, and shouted her catchphrase. She was accepted into Appliyama 470 and became their final member. On July 23, 2016, she auditioned for a role as the heroine in a TV series, but was rejected. , while she performs in a concert on October 8. On November 3, Haru sees one of the shows she participated in and catches sight of her App Drive. She is being interviewed in Roppongi when Haru and sneak into her dressing room. Eri is ecstatic to find someone else with an App Drive, breaking character during the conversation. She reveals her own Buddy, Dokamon, still in chip form. Before the conversation can progress too far, fashion apps begin malfunctioning due to an L-Virus-infected . Eri is reluctant to get involved, but Haru and Gatchmon drag her into Dressmon's AR-Field. Gatchmon ends up trapped, and Dokamon pleads with Eri to apprealize him. Dokamon tells Eri that they share the same goal; as Dokamon is an Appmon of action games, he desires nothing more than to put smiles on the faces of his players. Bonding with her, Eri steps up to the plate and apprealizes him. Her App Drive generates a controller that she uses in conjunction with Dokamon's Dokadoka Rush attack, which blows back Dressmon and allows Haru to free Gatchmon. Eri then lends Haru Dokamon's chip, which he uses to applink their Buddies and defeat Dressmon. Fashion apps return to normal, and that evening, Eri tells Haru the events that led to her obtaining her App Drive. They then part ways as friends after exchanging contact information. A couple days later, Eri is doing her first solo appearance on a television segment about food reviews. Unfortunately, she utterly fails at the review, and her manager suggests that she draw inspiration from 's reviews. Later that day, she meets Haru at Kashinoki Books for research and then discovers that Perorimon is an Appmon, who meets them there. Returning to her home, she apprealizes Perorimon and cooks him takoyaki to obtain his cooperation, namely having him guide her through the reviews. Her takoyaki is so horrible that Perorimon refuses to eat them, leading to a disagreement that has Perorimon leaving. Eri then decides to go back to the roots and read Perorimon's reviews only to discover them disappearing rapidly. Haru then informs her of the city-wide data losses occurring, leading Eri to suspect Perorimon, who admitted to eating data to obtain the knowledge he did. Heading out into town, they discover an AR-Field with the true culprit: an L-Virus-inflected , who is indiscriminately destroying data. Perorimon is also in the field, having been beaten up trying to retrieves his reviews. Gomimon proceeds to destroy the data in front of them, angering them. Eri applinks Dokamon and Perorimon, accidentally appfusing them into , who defeats Gomimon in one blow. Gomimon is then revealed to be a 7code Appmon that Haru is searching for; Eri hands over Gomimon's chip. She returns back home with Dokamon and Perorimon, cooking more takoyaki. Unfortunately, they remain as bad as Perorimon suspected. Chips File:Dokamon Chip b.png| (former) File:Perorimon Chip b.png| File:Dosukomon Chip b.png| File:Gomimon Chip b.png| (former) File:Navimon Chip b.png| (former) File:Coachmon Chip b.png| File:Oujamon Chip b.png| File:Tellermon Chip b.png| File:Copipemon Chip b.png| File:Weatherdoramon Chip b.png| File:Calcumon Chip b.png| File:Dokamon Chip b 2.png| File:Beautymon Chip b.png| File:Poseidomon Chip b.png| Notes and references Category:App Drivers Category:Characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed